


Book Signing

by RachaelGold



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelGold/pseuds/RachaelGold
Summary: Chakotay finds a novel way to propose.Short story. Pretty fluffy. Setting Post-Endgame





	Book Signing

The hall erupted into thunderous applause. Chakotay, sitting in one of the places of honour at the top table, joined in whole-heartedly. He had to hand it to her: Kathryn had a commanding presence, and she could hold her audience. She had all the qualities Starfleet wanted in its Admirals, so it was no surprise that they had lined her up for so many public events. Tonight, he’d been spared the necessity of making a speech, and for that he was grateful. He was the only other member of the Voyager crew in attendance. It was the launch of a beautiful glossy book of their Delta Quadrant adventures, and he and Kathryn had been the major contributors. It was a masterpiece, full of glorious colourful images, and a much desired work of art. Many people still loved to own such an object, though some might call it a relic of a bygone age. Its holographic version was a long way from being finished.

He watched as Kathryn slowly descended from the dais to return to her seat, smiling and greeting many people on the way. She seemed to cope with celebrity rather better than he did. Kathryn loved having a throng of people round her. She positively thrived in the spotlight. He, on the other hand, craved solitude. He hoped there would not be many more such occasions. But at least it had given him the rare opportunity to see her again. She’d been avoiding him. Was barely talking to him. He knew why. It was because of those few foolish dates he’d had with Seven. He’d long since come to his senses over the affair, and he was sure that Kathryn knew it, but it hadn’t stopped her giving him the cold-shoulder treatment. He was surprised Admirals could be so petty. He understood her pride was hurt, but it was not as if anything significant had happened. Why was she being so prickly with him? Had she forgotten that he loved her? Oh, he so badly needed some time alone with her to sort things out. 

He smiled at her as she approached their table. Despite her recent attitude, she had praised him unreservedly in her speech, and he thanked her for her comments as she sat down. 

"You deserved every word," Kathryn said succinctly, and turned away to talk to someone else. She really couldn’t face a long conversation with him. This was the man who’d let her down, betrayed her in fact. The man who had sworn to always be at her side, and then casually started dating the very person most calculated to annoy her. Coupled with the bitter news of their future marriage imparted by her older self, the pain of rejection had burnt deeply into her soul. Her heart had been his for so long, did he but know it. She knew she was hurting him by shutting him out of her life, but she couldn’t help herself. She was frantically building up the walls, trying to protect herself from further pain. Was he stupid or something? Did he really think they could carry on being friends after this? She longed for the evening to be over, to escape to the privacy of her own home. Generally, she didn’t mind the public occasions, but did Starfleet really have to ram Chakotay down her throat? 

She’d heard he’d ended it with Seven, but that didn’t mean much. With his track record, he might already have met someone else. No, it didn’t mean he still loved her. If he ever did. Maybe that speech of devotion all those years ago had been a load of shallow, empty words. He’d probably only said it because she was the only woman within a thousand light years. What an idiot she’d been all these years, hoping he’d wait for her, when he’d never wanted her in the first place! Why did she let this man get under her skin so much? 

The speeches came to a close, and the two guests of honour were invited to sign copies of the books. They had to move from the dining area, and Kathryn was mortified to find that they were sitting the pair of them side by side at the same desk. She briefly considered asking the organisers for a change in the arrangements, but realised that it would sound rather childish, so she took the chair farthest from the queue and moved it along the desk, as far away from the other seat as possible. Chakotay observed the action with sadness, but he was personally rather pleased with the arrangement. He hoped it would give him the opportunity to talk to her. He desperately wanted to break down the barrier that was holding them apart. He came up to the other chair and lifted it, setting it down again impossibly close to Kathryn’s. He sensed the ripple of indignation that flashed through her. With a flourish, he deposited himself on the seat, and crossed his arms in a gesture of defiance. He leaned back into the chair, and stretched out his imposing bulk. 

"I must say, this is rather civilised." Out of the corner of his eye, he observed the faintest pout hover on her lips. 

"It seems rather cramped to me." 

"Nonsense. This is perfect. I can sign the books, and pass them immediately to you. We’ll be through in no time." 

"Good. I want to be away as soon as possible," she replied, bristling with annoyance. 

"Well, don’t you hurry off! I want a chance to talk to you." 

"Tough, Chakotay, I’m not doing interviews." 

"No time for you former first officer?" 

"Not a chance. I’m on a tight schedule." 

Chakotay sighed. He was unhappy at the way things were going, and was despairing of getting the chance to talk to her about what really mattered.

At this point, the queue of people began to file forward. He chatted briefly to each group, and then signed the books in a spidery script which hinted of tribal symbolism. He passed the books to Kathryn on his right, sometimes brushing her hand with his fingers. She took up the conversation, smiling brilliantly and showing no hint of her inner annoyance. 

He saw with some surprise that she signed the books with a giant flourish. She sprawled the word Janeway across the page, three times the size of his signature. Damn the woman, he thought in irritation. She has to come out on top, even in this. Two or three books went between them with something of a slap, until he realised that a few eyebrows were being raised, and he forced himself to be calm again. 

The queue was long, consisting of a motley array of humanoids. There were many humans, but a number of brightly colourful aliens dotted the scene. There was a faintly comical diversity of shapes and colours, some with very curious appendages. However, they were all genuinely delighted to meet the famous pair, and many had interesting comments to make. For ninety minutes or so, the push of people was relentless. They were fully engaged in chatter, and each had little time to consider the mood of the other. 

The queues began to dwindle. It was getting late, and Chakotay began to feel that the end might be in sight. He had just finished explaining the meaning of his tattoo to a very curious eight year old girl and her father, when he passed a book sideways to Kathryn a little carelessly. His hand jarred against hers, and when he turned to look, he realised that he had drawn a blue line across the knuckle of her left index finger. Kathryn dropped the book on the desk, and threw him an admonishing look.

"Sorry," he said, moistening his thumb and rubbing it on the offending mark. It was futile. He merely smudged it slightly. The ink was indelible, and wasn’t going to budge. They both stared at it for a moment, before Kathryn, beginning to blush, tugged on her hand to free herself. Chakotay gripped tighter, suddenly aware that an opportunity had presented itself. He pulled her hand closer to him, and lifted the pen. In careful letters, ones that were not going to be disappearing any time soon, he wrote on the back of her hand: I love you. 

His heart was thumping as he released her hand, and he heard her suck in her breath. He waited anxiously for her reaction, and eventually he heard her start breathing again. Her lips were working wordlessly, as she struggled to take in what had just happened. She stared at her hand in disbelief. Could it be true? Did he really still love her? Eventually she lifted her glistening eyes to his, searching for sincerity. Silently she absorbed the truth written all over his adoring face. He smiled reassuringly at her, and then pulled her hand back towards him again. Gently he turned the hand over, palm upwards. He lifted the pen again. This time he wrote two words, and curled her fingers over to hide them from the highly intrigued audience. She drew her hand back, pressing her lips tightly together to prevent them from trembling. Opening her hand she read simply: Marry me. 

Her lips broke into a huge smile as she turned to look at Chakotay again. He was studying her carefully with one questioning eyebrow raised. Their eyes locked. Gradually their heads drew together, and their lips brushed experimentally for a few seconds. They smiled at each other momentarily before coming together again, as he encircled her in his arms. This time it was deep and passionate, and Kathryn’s adorned hand slipped over his shoulder and buried itself in his hair. Around them, the audience burst into applause, aware of the significance of what was happening. Across the room, it was dawning on the alarmed publishers that there was an important and sensational undercurrent that had totally escaped their notice when compiling their book. This history wasn’t finished yet. The book had barely hit the shelves, and it already needed revising. 

They were both smiling broadly, as they broke their kiss. Kathryn glanced at the table. Taking his pen, she took his hand in hers and wrote one word in the palm. Yes.


End file.
